nfcnorthbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Minnesota Vikings
The Minnesota Vikings are a professional football team based in Minneapolis, Minnesota. They've been part of the NFC North Battle series from 2000-Present. The team coresponds to the real team. History Although the in game Vikings don't use their history from before 2000, the Vikings actually started in 1961. In 2000, the team was started in the first NFC North Battle game along with the Packers, Lions, Bears, and Buccaneers. '2000-2002' In 2000, the Vikings immediately won the first Championship against the Tampa Bay Buccaneers. By 2001 the team lost the Championship against the Chicago Bears, they havn't won another championship until 2008. '2002-2008' In 2002, the Vikings were third in the reformed NFC North Battle, (Chicago was 2nd, Green Bay was 1st). Done it's absolute worst with the Green Bay Packers winning the championships in 2002, 2003, 2004 and 2007, and the Chicago Bears winning the championships in 2005 and 2006. By 2008 the Vikings made the biggest comeback with MinnesotaVikings61 taking over as a player. The team won the 2008 Championships against the Bears. '2009-2011 (nd96 Era)' In 2009, the team picked up former Green Bay Packer from unrestricted Free Agent, nd96. On October 5, 2009 the Vikings hosted the Green Bay Packers as nd96 played his former team for the first time. By January 2010 the Vikings beat the Packers once again, winning the 2009 Championship. In 2010, for the first time, the team fills up their pro roster with Sidney Rice and CTToney. A notable event from this period was the Hacker Bowl, an unscheduled game that Guest 4786 has hosted but nd96 defeated him by 68 KO's. The Vikings were 5-1 in their season, only losing to the Chicago Bears once. They advanced to Super Bowl I and beat the Pittsburgh Steelers. In 2011, the Vikings have reassigned CTToney to the Detroit Lions in response to the release of TWISTAFATE01. The Vikings finish their season 4-2-0 and were wildcards in the 2011 NFC Championship Game. The team was defeated by CTToney and the Detroit Lions. By January 30, 2012 nd96 officially retires. '2012-Present' After the retirement of nd96, the team placed zinzilla as primary team captain. Logo & Uniforms From the games debut in 2000, the Vikings uniforms coresponded to the real life counter parts, which were the usual purple helmet with the horns and purple facemask, purple jersey with yellow-white-yellow stripes, and white numbers, and white pants with purple-yellow-purple stripes and purple socks. The Vikings uniforms were redesigned in 2006, the first major change in 46 years. The teams colors remained with the same purple and yellow scheme, trim lines were added to the outside shoulders and sleeves, along with the sides of the jerseys and pants. Additionally the horn was revised to look more like a horn instead of a comet. The design includes purple and white pants, the purple pants have been used through the entire 2006 season and were never worn again. In 2011 the Vikings wore their purple pants in two games of the season against the Packers and the Bears. As of 2013 the Vikings announced that they will unveil new uniforms for the 2013 season as well as an updated version of the teams primary logo. Players 'Current Roster' 'Pro Football Hall of Famers' 'Retired Numbers' ﻿ Photo Gallery 150px-Minnesota Vikings logo.svg-1-.png|Minnesota Vikings old primary logo that was used from 2000-2012 2013 Minnesota Vikings Logo.png|Vikings Primary Logo Minnesota Vikings Wordart.png|Minnesota Vikings Wordart Vikings Logo (Pink Fighters 2013).png|Vikings Logo (Pink Fighters 2013) Vikings Wordart (Pink Fighters 2013).png|Vikings Wordart (Pink Fighters 2013) Category:Minnesota Vikings Category:National Football League Teams